Scissors and Nations
by ladyknights104
Summary: What happens when the Nations are some how transported to the world of Pumpkin Scissors? A series of interesting events, thats what! Pumpkin Scissors Hetalia crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: character death, fan character (only one!), slight gore**

**Pairings: slight Randal x Alice, various hinted**

**A/N: I decided to make a crossover of my favorite anime and my favorite manga. My favorite anime is of course Hetalia and my favorite manga is none other Pumpkin Scissors. It's really a shame that not a lot of people have heard of Pumpkin Scissors, it's a really good manga. It does have an anime and (thank God!) the anime is 99.5% accurate. There are a few changes here and there but other than that it's dead on. I love Hetalia! It's the funniest anime I've ever seen! It also got me motivated to learn history so my grades actually IMPROVED with anime. Chew on that dad! Anyways enjoy!**

Run, that was the first thing that crossed her mind. LT Alice Lee Malvin and her platoon were running from something dangerous and unknown. She looked around to see her fellow platoon members gone. She was only able to worry for a few seconds until a searing pain exploded in her right shoulder. She collapsed in the icy snow with a thud. She felt as if liquid was draining out of her shoulder, she was bleeding. This wasn't a bullet wound, she didn't hear a gun shot; in fact it was something more painful. She tried to move but the pain in her shoulder was like white fire. She heard feet crunch in the snow. She couldn't help but think that the person was there to finish her off. She tried to cry for help but her voice seemed frozen in the night. As the foot steps got closer she felt tears streak her face. If this was it, the end, all that she ever wanted to do well, she didn't know. She felt a hand touch her back and shake her. The shake hit her wound and she wailed in pain. The person removed their hand from her back and mumbled something like "This will ease the pain". She didn't know what they meant until she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She was about to protest when all of the sudden she felt woozy. She was turned over and was able to get a glimpse of not one, but two people. One was a tall male and the other an average female; both were in winter combat equipment. The female was wearing a black trench coat lined with white fur. She had long tight black pants that ended in scruffy white boots that had light gray fur on the inside. She had a bow and rifle slung over her shoulder along with a small pack. Her belt had multiple smaller packs along with a few hand guns. She was wearing her hood up so all there was to see was a dark shadow with a few strands of ebony hair. The male was wearing a thick tan jacket with wool on the inside and had dark camouflaged pants with thick black boots. Even though he had his hood up she could still see bright blue eyes through glass rims. He had a single rifle slung over his shoulder and in the light she could see that there was a scratch on the barrel area and a silver pistol in his belt. They're attire was different except for one thing. On the left sleeve there was a rectangle with red and white stripes and a small patch of deep blue in the upper left corner. There was something on the blue but before she could catch it she blacked out. She couldn't help but remember the event prior to now, what pulled them into this….

_~Earlier~_

"A _what_?"

All of Section III was standing in front off Hunks receiving their newest mission.

"You heard me. On the outskirts of the Empire people have been going missing and re-appearing in the towns. Some of the villagers call it _The Silent Wolf, _an assassin."

An assassin? All the way out there? The chances of that were very slim. Even Alice was curious about this.

"Sir, how did we get this information? Is it an ominous tip?"

Hunks sighed and shook his head. "No, we got if from our own soldiers."

They all gasped. They got the information for imperial soldiers?

"W-What do you mean?" Lily quivered.

"Some of our soldiers were scouting the woods near a village. They don't remember much but they remember being jumped by something. When they woke up they were in a different village a few days later. All they have is an image of someone in a dark cloak with green eyes. We figured that might be our perpetrator."

Martis stepped forward. "So basically someone captured them and erased their memory? It sounds paranormal."

Hunks sighed and looked out the window. "It does, doesn't it? That's why I want you to investigate."

They were all a little nervous about the mission. If it was indeed an assassin then they might not come out alive. Another thing about the report, no one had the technology to erase some one's resent memories. So how was this person able to do what technology can't? Was it magic? Possibly some form of witchcraft? No one knew. All they knew was that their destination was a small village on the outskirts of the empire.

It was a tired old town. To the north was nothing but thick woods covered in snow and pine trees with a couple oaks with dead leaves. At the base of the hill was a small river that seemed full of life of fish so the villagers had a market around there. Unlike most of the towns in the Empire this place seemed almost untouched by the war. People had jobs, the buildings were sturdy, and there wasn't a homeless person in sight. They decided that the first place they could ask questions was at the market along the river. The different booths consisted of mostly fish and bread but also had some greens like chives and beans. For winter it wasn't that cold so you could see some people fishing. Another thing they noticed is that these people didn't use money for food, they used barter. Most likely they saved their money for taxes. They approached an old man selling bread. Alice stepped forward.

"Hello sir, cold we ask you a few questions?"

The man looked up and smiled. "Why hello there young miss! How can I help you?"

He seemed friendly; in fact if you looked around everyone was friendly. Like they didn't have to worry about their next meal and didn't complain about the state of the Empire.

"We were wondering if you could tell us anything about _The Silent Wolf._"

As she said all fell silent. The people weren't glaring at them; instead they had this sad expression on their faces. The old man let out a long sigh.

"People go into the woods at night and don't come out. We don't know what happened to them, some think they're dead and others think their trapped. At first we thought it was some spiritual force but it was actually a person. If you want to know more then you should ask little Miss. Chase. She's the only one who saw _The Silent Wolf _and lived."

Alice nodded. "Thank you sir. Where does Miss. Chase live?"

The old man pointed at a woman with a dark bun and light eyes. "Why that's her over there"

They walked over to the women. "Excuse me Miss. Chase, but could you tell us what you saw?"

The women shook her head. "Sorry, but the Miss. Chase you're looking for isn't me, it's my daughter. She's back at my home. I could take you there if you want."

Alice nodded. They walked back into town to a small cottage. The women opened the door to reveal a single room with a kitchen area and a single twin size bed. In the corner near the kitchen was a little girl with red hair in a white cloth trying to hold it back but a few strands of hair were loose. He had green eyes and her nose was sprinkled with freckles. She was hunched over a bucket peeling potatoes when she looked up and smiled.

"Hello mother! Who are these people?"

Alice stepped forward once again. "We're army intelligence State Section III Pumpkin Scissors. Could you tell us about _The Silent Wolf_?"

The girl stopped peeling and dropped the potatoes with a look of shock on her face. Her mother gestured all of them to sit at a table in the corner. The girl sat down across from Alice with her head down.

"I was coming back from collecting berries. You can only find them deep in the woods. I knew that it was dangerous but I figured I would be back before night fall. But on my way back I got lost, so I trailed down the mountain as safely as I could. The moon was high in the sky by the time I knew where I was going. While I was walking I felt as if someone was watching me. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. I turned and was about to see what it was when an arrow whizzed by my head. I screamed and ran down the hill as fast as I could when I was stopped short by a dark figure. I tripped and fell down before so they put their foot on my chest with their bow loaded. She was about fire when someone, a man, told her stop. He said that I wasn't a threat and to let me go. I was only able to get a glimpse of the man before they both disappeared. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair and these….bright blue eyes. When they were gone I ran as fast as I could down the hill and across the river."

Alice nodded. This was indeed strange. Also the fact that there was more than one person concerned her. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. She thanked Miss. Chase and told her platoon to move out. They traveled to the market and saw it abandoned. As soon as she stepped in the water they all knew something was up.

"Um, Lieutenant?" Oreldo asked.

She looked at all of them as if it was obvious. Seeing that they had no choice, they waded in the water and crossed the river. Now the moon was in the sky providing their light.

"Keep your guard up! We don't want…"

She immediately felt the back of her neck tingle. Before she could yell an arrow hit a near by tree. All of them sprinted in different directions trying to avoid being hit. But _The Silent Wolf_ had no interest in the men; they made a bee line for Alice. They loaded their bow and shot at Alice in the dark. Judging by the scream the hit was successful. They slowed themselves down to a walk panting hard enough so you could see their breath. What happened next they were unsure, but they dragged the LT towards their hideout, to decide what to do with her.

**The next chapter will be when Alice wakes up. Basically some of the countries were somehow transported to the Empire. Now heads up the girl with the bow and arrow is not a country, she's their body guard. Long story, explained in next chapter. Sorry if the sentences seem lazy, the tips of my fingers are cold and numb 'cause my dad doesn't know when to turn up the heat. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: character death, fan character (only one!), slight gore**

**Pairings: slight Randal x Alice, various hinted**

The first thing Alice noticed is that she wasn't in her own room. She didn't know where she was. As she began to wake she could hear a boy humming a tune she didn't know. The room was warm and the air felt almost wet, as if there was steam. She opened her eyes and saw that there was steam, though it was fairly thin. The ceiling looked at if it were made from grass and wood and the walls were wooden planks as well. She sat up and saw that she was lying on a soft bed of some sort. It was as if someone put a thick comforter on the floor and a small pillow with a thick blanket on top. She was still wearing her uniform but she was only wearing her pants. Her torso was entirely wrapped in bandages with most of them around her right shoulder. Across the room were a boy with cinnamon hair and this long curl bouncing as he moved. He was wearing a blue uniform that she didn't recognize and he was stirring something in a large metal pot that smelled vaguely like pasta. She tried to stand up but there was a sharp pain in her shoulder that made her gasp and sit back down. The boy turned his head towards her with a surprised look on his face. The first thing that she noticed was that his eyes seemed to be half open half closed. Was he blind? No, if you looked closely his eyes had color to them. After about a moment of staring the boy smiled.

"Ve~ you're finally awake! Just in time too! The pasta is almost ready!"

Was this a dream? Alice pinched herself to be sure. No, this wasn't a dream.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

The boy smiled. "My name is Feliciano Vargas! But you can call me Italy!"

Italy? That seemed like an odd name. She must be in a different region of the Empire.

"I'm Alice Lee Malvin, 2nd LT of Army State Section III Pumpkin Scissors. Could you tell me where I am?"

The boy, Italy, nodded his head. "Nice to meet you Alice! You're in the shacks we made in the trees! I don't know why but for some reason-"

"WAIT! What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh! I and my friends somehow ended up here out of no where. How about while the pasta cools I show you around!"

Alice would've protested, but than again someone might be able tell her what was going on. So she agreed. Italy let out a big YAY~ and helped her up from the floor. She found her shirt on one side of the room and put it over her torso. She noticed that her undershirt had some blood stained on it. That's weird. Oh yea, he torso was bandaged so she must've gotten hurt. Oh well, it comes with being a soldier. She slipped her shirt on and Italy led her out side to a wooden platform. What she saw was incredible! In the trees there were a dozen or so shacks all connected by bridges, rope ladders, and wooden platforms? It was like a small village in the trees! How long did it take to build this? On the different platforms there were other people as well. They were standing near doorways with flags she didn't recognize hanging over them like a banner. On each door way were two or three of these flags. Had these people broken away from the Empire in secrecy and made their own country? No, there were too many flags. On the other side of the bridge in front of them were two people talking, a male and female. The female was wearing a green dress with an apron and a white cloth holding back her hair. She had long tan-ish brown hair and a happy expression much like Italy. The male was tall and had on a violet suit. Judging by his attire he was a noble man. He had dark brown hair and glasses over deep purple eyes. Italy waved at them frantically and they looked in their direction. The women smiled and waved but the man just nodded with the serious expression on his face. Italy grabbed Alice by her arm and dragged her across the bridge in the direction on the two individuals. When he yanked her arm she had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying out due to the pain.

"Ve~ hello Miss. Hungary! Mr. Austria~!"

Miss. Hungary and Mr. Austria? These names just get weirder and weirder. The female, most likely Miss. Hungary, smiled at Italy.

"Why hello Italy! Is this the girl that America and Luna brought here a few nights ago?"

Wait, a few nights ago? How long has she been out? She was about to ask when Miss. Hungary reached out and shook her one hand with both hands causing her entire arm to shake. Alice couldn't help but cringe at the pain in her shoulder. Seeing what she did, Miss. Hungary gently let go of her hand and apologized. The man stepped forward and reached out his hand.

"I am Roderich Edelstein, but you can call me Austria. This is Elizabeta Héderváry, but most call her Miss. Hungary or just Hungary."

Alice took his hand and shook it. She was glad that _someone_ around here had manners. Now Austria and Hungary's real names actually sounded somewhat normal. Alice was just about to ask where she was when italy yanked her arm again and dragged her in another direction across the platform. When they stopped a tall muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes was trying to peel Italy off his body. When he was succesfull Italy just smiled and pushed Alice forward.

"Ve~ Germany this is Alice! She's the girl America and Luna brought here a few days ago!"

The man, Germany, sighed and gently shook her hand. He actually looked like he was from the Empire, which was a relief.

"Ja, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. But you can call me Germany."

His accent and name sounded normal, but really what was with all these other weird nicknames like "Italy" or "Austria" or even "Germany"? She also noticed that the uniform he was wearing was similar to the uniforms of the Empire, but on the sleeve of the left shoulder was a flag with three horizontal stripes. The top stripe was black, the middle one red, and the bottom one yellow. Again she has never seen that flag before. Then she noticed there was also a flag on Italy's sleeve also. This one had three vertical stripes. It went green, white, then red. How pecualiar.

"Ve~ Germany! Do you know where Luna is? She'll want to know Alice is awake!"

Germany nodded and pointed up. "She's in America's cabin. She said she had to talk with him."

Italy whisled. "Is he in trouble?"

Germany shook his head. "I don't think so. They might be talking about how we got here in the first place and how to get back home. They talk about that a lot."

What? Don't they know where they are? Where is their "home"? Do they even know they're hideing out in the woods of the Empire? She was about to ask again but Italy draggered towards a robe ladder leading up to another shack. Italy gestured for her to go first, actually being a gentleman. At first she thought that her shoulder pain would be to great for her to climb but apparently she was just fine. When she made it to the top she noticed that there was not one or two, but _four_ flags over the doorway. They all had simliar/ the same colors but they were each different. One hade three vertical stipes like Italy's but instead was red, white, and blue. Another one had to vertical red stripes and one vertical white stripe with a red maple leaf on it. The other one well…it was hard to describe. The backgroung was blue but had red single red stripes outlined with white going up, down, across, and over. All these flags were strange, but the one that caught her attention the most was the last one. It had thirteen red and white stipes going across the sheet and in the corner was a square that was a deep shade of blue. She didn't notice this before, but in the blue were fifty white stars. She froze in her place unsure of what to do until Italy pushed her into the cabin. Even though there were four flags on the door, there were only two people. She both reconized them immediently. The girl hasn't changed cloths but the boy was wearing a tan unform with a brown jacket that had a white 50 on it and this strange symbol that looked somewhat like a bird. But one thing has not changed for both of them, they were both wearing the same flag they had worn last night, the same one that was hangng over the door. They sat in silence until Alice stumbled backwards but was acught by Italy. Once she regained her footing she looked at them once again.

"You…"

They both raised an eyebrow at first, but sighed soon afterwords. The boy stood up and brushed himself off.

"So you're finally awake. My name is Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me America." He gestured towards the girl still sitting on the floor. "This is my compainion and bodyguard Luna Nocturn. Sorry about the arrow but she tends to take her job seriously."

The girl, Luna, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Well someone has to keep you outa truoble, _sir._"

Both Luna and America looked at Italy. Seeing his cue, he left without a sound. Luna patted the floor next to her looking at Alice, gestureing for her to sit down. Alice did sit down, but a few feet away from Luna. She didn't know if she could trust her just yet. Alfred sat down across from Alice and looked at Luna. Now that she was able to get a good look at Luna she noticed that she was fairly pale. She had layered shoulder length ebony hair and stormy blue eyes. She also noticed that she looked fairly young. Maybe about 14 or 15. Why was someone her age all they way out here working as a bodyguard for all these men? As if she could read minds Luna answered.

"When i was 14, I fought as a patriot soldier in the American army. Women weren't allowed to serve so I disguised myself as a man. But when me and platoon were out scouting one of my fellow soldiers shot me in the back. I wqas betrayed by my own platoon."

Alice gasped and covered her mouth. She was betrayed? By her own platoon? It wasn't just sad it was also shameful! How dare they turn their firering arms on her!

"I was badly wounded but I managed to escape. I was bleeding badly but I dragged myself out of the wood and collapsed there. When I woke up I was in a comanders tent with America and France standing there argueing about something. You most likely haven't met France yet. America told me that when they found me I was still fighting death itself and when they were digging the bullet out I wasn't crying, I was laughing. Pain is actually funny for me. He admired my courage and strength and wanted to make me his body guard, but in order for that to happen I had to be made immortal, like a country. He needed a witness so he was asking France to be a witness. At first he declined but Alfred was able to convince him. That was over 200 years ago."

Alice was shocked. What did Luna mean by nations and immortality. She looked over at America with a look of question and shock on her face.

"I've been an independent nation for 235 years, but I'm much older than that. In fact I don't remember when I was born. Some think it was when Columbus first discovered my lands, but othrs say I was born long before that. I remember being raised by the natives for a portion of my life but other than that I don't know."

These people have been living…..but how….? Where the others…..? Than what were….they?

"So I'm guessing you're not from around here?" 

Both Luna and America shook their heads. "We don't know how we ended up here, let alone how to get back to our own version of Earth."

Alice looked at America with astonishment. America sighed again.

"All the people you've seen...like Italy, they all represent a nation. The oldest one of us here is China, and he's over 4000 years old. The youngest one here is Sealand and he's about 50 last I looked, but he's still technically a child."

"H-How is this posible?"

America shrugged. It was obvious no one knew _how_, they just knew it was _possible_. Then something occurred to Alice.

"What about the missing peolple? Do you know anything about them?"

Luna rubbed the back of her kneck embaressed. "Um…..sometimes me and a few other nations have to go out and hunt and well…..if someone see's them then I kinda have to….KO them and bring them here so England can erase their memory. England is able to use magic, so can Norway and Romania. But we have England do it, Norway and Romania substitute for him sometimes when he's drunk off his ass."

So it was magic! She knew it wasn't technology.

"But why do you have to do that?"

Luna let out a long sigh. "In every land there is coruption. I especially sence it in this land. You see, each of the nations have a special "ability" as you would call it. America has super strength, England Norway and Romania can use magic, and Japan can break the Earth with his mind. You haven't met Japan I'm sure. They can also do various other things as well but are mainly known for one basic thing. If a power hungry person, say a corrupt noble, found out about them, they would try to take advantage of us and use us. So we have to make sure no one see's us."

"_Us_?"

Luna nodded. "I also have special abilitys." She pointed to her head. "I have sycic ability. My name isnt originaly Luna either. I'm called that because my abilitys are stronger at night. Some describe me as wolf-like. I can run fast and jump to great heights like a wolf. They would've named me something else but Luna sounded a lot nicer believe me."

Alice nodded. "The villagers actually named you _The Silent Wolf_. They think you're an assassin."

Luna just shruged. "I guess that's alright. In a way I am like an assassin."

Alright. But why was luna telling her this?

"I'm telling you because I think you can help us. I sence that you're a good person and high ranking in this society."

Alice raised her hands in protest. "Woa woa woa! I'm sorry but I don't know if I can help you!"

"Actually you _do_ know and you _can _help us. Not in the way you're thinking but in a different way."

"How so?"

"You can get us out of these woods without the public knowing. You could find somewhere we could stay so we could figure out our problems. In exchange we could help you."

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"We could help you with your "war releif". As nations my commrades have been through thick and thin. They could give you advise and solutions to your problems."

Advice? And _help_? From _nations_? They could really use that. Who knows, maybe this was an offer of a life time?

Alice took a deap breath. "I'll think about it. By the way, where are my men?"

Luna casually looked at her watch. "They should be waking up in the capitol about now."

"Wait! They're in the CAPITOL? How did you get them there?"

"We had Norway do a teleportaion spell. Really all England is good at is eraseing memory. The rest of his spells he messes up on a regualr basis, its worse when he's drunk."

Alright…that's weird. Alice looked up beyond the ceiling to the sky. She was wondering what was happening with her men…..if they knew where she was…..or if they remembered anything.

**Chapter two done! YAY ME~! So we met the countrys and figured out what was going on to a point. Now the thing with Luna is one night I had a dream about how I was the bodyguard to the countrys and it sprang from there. I named her Luna and came with a past and personality. Now you might be thinking that countrys don't need bodyguards but think about it. Even some of the strongest most powerful people have someone protecting them, plus who else would get them out of their messes? Luna is not just a body guard but she also gives advice to the nations in times of need. Now…um, see that review button? Click it PLEASE~! I want to hear from you guys! I would also like to thank _dragongirl114_ for leaveing that nice review! I hope you liked this chapter! Until next time!**

_**~ladyknights**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: character death, fan character (only one!), slight gore**

**Pairings: slight Randal x Alice, various hinted**

**HEY~! Another chapter coming your way~! Man I'm a dork! I remember looking at some of my older fanfics that are still on paper that I wrote when I was like 12 or 13 and I realized that my romance fics were kinda dorky and mushy. Then again those kinds of romances can be oober sweet! What do you think? I don't know. Well, let's get to the story…**

Randal woke expecting to see trees and snow, but instead he saw the underside of a bridge. Huh? He sat up strait and looked around. He was back in the capitol! But how is this possible? Had the whole mission been a crazy dream? No, it hadn't. He was still in his army uniform and coat. So if it wasn't a dream then…..he gasped.

'_Alice_'

He got up on his feet and ran for the imperial intelligence station where he worked as a member of section III, the Pumpkin Scissors platoon. He ran past the gates and pushed through the crowds in the hall. When he burst through the doors of their office he saw that Oreldo and Martis where there. And out of breath as well. They both had their winter uniforms on, just like he did. They looked at each other and exchanged looks. Stekkin brought out some cool cloths and cup of water.

"Oh My Gosh! What happened? Where's Miss. Alice?"

Randal staggered. He tried to trace back his memory to when he last saw her. They were in the woods at night looking for _The Silent Wolf_. An arrow had nailed itself in a nearby tree and the LT had yelled for them to run. He ran in the direction that first came to mind, forward. He had been running for only a brief time before all of the sudden he felt as if someone had put an invisible chain on him. Surprised by the sudden bindings he fell to the snow. Soon after he fell Sub LT Oreldo and Martis were thrown down next to him. It also looked like they had invisible chains on them. They tried to cry out but their voices were some how shut off by a mysterious force. Then a dark figure jumped down from the shadows. When he stood Randal noticed the sandy blonde hair, those deep violet blue eyes, and that expressionless face. He was wearing what looked a blue sailors uniform with a hat underneath deep red cloak. They tried to get up but with a flick of his hand they were suspended to the ground. What was this? Witchcraft? Whatever it was it scared Oland. Around them the ground began to glow. The boy only said one sentence before all they could see was green light.

"_Remain still and it won't hurt._"

After that he blacked out and woke up under the bridge. He looked at Oreldo and Martis with a worried expression. They didn't even know that Captain Hunks was in the room until he cleared his throat.

"Well? What happened?"

Martis took a shaky breath and stepped forward.

"Well sir. We don't exactly _know_. All I remember is being in the woods and someone almost skewering us with an arrow. Then the lieutenant yelled for us to run, so we did. I didn't run very far before it felt like someone put an invisible rope around me. When I fell Corporal Oland and Sub LT. Oreldo were there too. I looked up and saw a boy. I wasn't able to see his face nut it looked like he was wearing a deep red cloak over a blue sailor's uniform. We all tried to get up but he…" Martis flicked his hand in a downward motion, "…he flicked his hand and we were suspended the ground. I tried to get up but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried."

Hunks nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"All I remember of what happened next is that the ground glowed and the boy said something. He spoke in a strange accent also, none that I've ever heard. I wasn't able to catch what he said but next thing I know I'm in my house. It was weird…..almost…"

Hunks leaned for ward on his desk. "Paranormal?"

They all nodded. Hunks looked at Randal to see if he knew more.

"I remember the kid saying "_Remain still and it won't hurt_". I think he was refereeing to what he was doing. Somehow he transferred us back to our homes. Do you think that's what happened to the missing people?"

Oreldo shook his head. "I don't think so. If they just reappeared in their homes there wouldn't be any missing people, now would there?"

Randal supposed he was right. But Martis had something else in mind.

"Well, didn't our soldiers reappear in a village on the other side of the mountain? Maybe the villagers were transferred to other villages."

Hunks nodded. "Probably. They'll most likely figure out where they are and return home. But the main problem now is that boy you saw. Oland, do you think you could describe him?"

Randal nodded. "Yes sir. He had somewhat sandy blonde hair and violet-blue eyes. As you heard from Sub LT Martis he was wearing a blue sailor's uniform, but not one of ours, and a dark red cloak."

"Uh, didn't he have a cross hairclip thingy in his hair?" Oreldo added.

When he looked back on it, the boy did have a cross shaped hairclip. He wondered what that was about _exactly_. Hunks sighed and his face narrowed in confusion.

"That doesn't sound like the description we got from our soldiers. The boy they described had green eyes and blonde hair. The cloak he was wearing was similar but darker, not to mention he seems to sound a lot older than whom you're describing."

Lily stepped forward. "You don't think there could be more than one person? Could there?"

Hunks nodded. "That's a possibility. And if there are more than….."

All of the sudden Hunks froze in mid-air. In fact, when Randal looked around him every thing was frozen. Not frozen as in ice but as in frozen in time. He was the only one that could move. Around him the walls shifted to a darker color and the floor began to glow. The room began spinning faster and faster until once again it began to slow in a new location. Randal was so dizzy he fell to his knees and his head began to throb. He looked up and saw a boy blonde hair that seemed to frizz out near the bottom. He had red eyes and a deep blue uniform with brown pants. On top of his head was a small blue top hat that tilted towards the side with a long red ribbon attached to it. His cloak was the same as the boy from earlier except it wasn't completely red, the top was deep brown and it bleeds into the deep red as it went down. He was in a weird stance and was holding a wand with one hand. Behind him was a man with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a regular white dress shirt with a brown vest and tie along with normal slacks. He had this look of shock on his face that was actually pretty funny but if Randal laughed he would most likely throw up. The boy with red eyes returned to a normal stance, turned, walked towards the man with green eyes and shoved the wand towards him saying something like

"And that's how you do it right."

And left hanging up his cloak near the door. At first Randal thought that the man with green eyes would pop a vain or something. But instead he just sighed with an irritated look and slipped the wand back into his sleeve while hanging up his cloak. He walked over and offered a hand to Randal.

"Good evening. My name is Arthur Kirkland, but you may call me Britain or England."

Randal took his hand a stood up, but immediately regretted it. The room began to spin and he could feel his food come up. He ran out the door and puked over a railing. Apparently there was more than one floor to this. A girl with a blue dress and dark skin with long brown hair in two braids held by red ribbons screamed as the up chuck splattered on her. She dropped the dolphin she was holding and began screaming even louder. England ran over and looked down to see who the unfortunate victim was and made a face that was mixed with worry, fear, and a few other things. Britain pulled at Randal's arm leading him away but before the girl disappeared from his vision it looked water was flowing from her finger tips, cleaning herself. England dragged him across several platforms before they reached a small cabin that had a single flag on it. This one was completely red except for an arrangement of yellow stars in the top left corner. Inside were a whole bunch of decorated and various mats. The air smelled of herbs and spice. In the corner sipping tea was a petite man with long brown hair in a ponytail and golden eyes. He was wearing a deep green uniform with a red arm band that had a single white star on it. He looked over at them and sighed.

"Another person with teleportation sickness? Really _Yīnggélán_

You need to learn to do your spells right!"

England scoffed and dragged Randal in and placed him down on the ground. "You should know that it was actually Romania who did the spell and that magic is much harder than your _healing._"

The other man just sighed and reached out his hand towards Randal.

"Nihao, my name is Wang Yao, or in your language Yao Wang." Yao smiled brightly. "You can call me China, or _Zhōngguó_. Actually, just call me China."

Randal nodded and shook China's hand. "My name is Randal Oland. You're a healer?"

China nodded. "I know a few things about herbs. Now let's see…."

China took a small amount of herbs from a pot and began rubbing them in between his hands. Now Randal didn't know if he was hallucinating or not but the herbs seemed to glow in Yao's hands. After a while China put the herbs in a cup of hot water and stirred it. Once it looked like it had a faint green tint to it China handed the cup to Randal and told him to drink it slowly.

"Oh,_ Yīnggélán. _I heard a scream a little while ago. What was that?"

England bit trying to contain his laughter. "This guy threw up over the railing and it landed on Seychelles."

At first China was wide eyed. But then he broke into an all out laugh. England couldn't help but laughing either. Now Randal had no idea what in hell was going on. But he noticed that as he drank the tea he began to feel a lot better. After a few minutes of laughing China wiped his eyes and turned towards Randal again.

"Seychelles, or _Michelle_ as some people call her, is one of our friends. Her land is basically a few islands near southern Africa and a lot of water. In shorter terms she's an island nation."

Island what? Nation? What was with that? These people didn't look sick or drunk, in fact they looked beyond well health. He was about to ask when someone came in the door from behind him.

"I was wondering if….."

That was Alice's voice! He turned and saw Alice in the door staring at him with surprise and amazement.

"Corporal? But how are you….."

England stepped forward. "I, or I guess _Romania_, transported him here by using a _summoning spell._ If you were wondering about the scream earlier your little…" he looked back at Randal, "…or you big friend got transportation sickness and threw up over the railing. Seychelles just happened to be under there and it landed on her."

"Uh…..alright. I really didn't need to know that."

She walked over to Corporal and knelt down next to him smiling.

"Hey Corporal. Did, um…England and China?"

They both nodded.

"Right. Have England and China filled you in on how that they're all human personifications of nations?"

By the way Randal's eyes widened she figured they haven't. She sighed and told him to follow her. When he stood up he expected to feel woozy again but actually he felt just fine. Whatever China put in there worked really well. Alice led him to a rope ladder that lead up to a single shack. Once up he was only able to get a glimpse of the four flags before he was pushed into the shack. Alice introduced the two people standing in there as Alfred F. Jones or America and Luna Nocturn. As he listened to them explained things he just sat there in awe. It was hard to process at first but over time he was able to grasp the concept.

"So you're from a different version of Earth?"

Luna nodded. "I guess you could say we're from an "alternate universe". How we got here we don't know. Speaking of not knowing about, where's Canada?"

Just as she said it a boy that looked like America appeared out of no where behind her. In a quiet voice he said "I'm right here."

The sudden appearance only seemed to make Alice and Randal jump. This kind of thing must happen often. Luna sighed and extended her arm at Canada.

"This is Mathew or Canada. In case you're wondering, _which you are_, he's America's twin brother."

Alright, that was strange. Both Alice and Randal nodded to him as a silent hello. He nodded back and slowly disappeared again. Then something occurred to Randal.

"Uh oh!"

They all looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It just occurred to me that the army might come looking for us."

Luna shrugged. "Is that a bad thing? We _are _trying to get out of here."

Alice shook her head. "That can be a bad thing. They'll most likely send Section I to come get us. And believe me, Section I isn't exactly the "understanding type" if you know what I mean."

But Luna still seemed unfazed. "So? They can't track you can they?"

"Negative. It would actually be better if the could. They'll most likely storm and or destroy the forest."

When she said that Luna slumped. "Great, just great! It looks like we're gonna have to clear out sooner than I thought."

Luna stood up and headed for the door. "I'll inform everyone to pack up. The sooner we leave….."

Luna all of the sudden froze in her steps and tensed. Alice knew that look; it was the same look that she herself got when she felt a strong tingle down her neck. In fact, her neck was beginning to tingle. Luna began to shake and she took a sharp breath and fell to her knees. They all rushed over to her and tried to help her up. Luna mumbled something like

"They…didn't…."

And she ran out the door jumping off the platform. In the distance a single gun fired and they all ran out the door and looked over the railing to the woods below. What they saw scared them and horrified them at the same time.

**Yep! Cliff hanger! Please don't be mad at me! I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Don't you kinda feel bad for Seychelles? I know it was kinda mean but when I thought of it I found it hilarious! Also the thing with Canada I found pretty funny as well. That was actually a last minute add-on believe it or not. Luckily I didn't have to revise too much. Review please~! **

_**~ladyknights**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: character death, fan character (only one!), slight gore**

**Pairings: slight Randal x Alice, various hinted**

**I know I left you at a cliff hanger last time so I'll be quick. I haven't been able to update so fast because I had exams to worry about, sorry! I actually had to think this chapter through a little. Oh, um….see the warning that says "character death"? It applies here. Don't go any where! Let me explain! I believe in the concept that countries can't die! But if they get severely injured it just SEEM'S like their dead! See?**

Luna all of the sudden froze in her steps and tensed. Alice knew that look; it was the same look that she herself got when she felt a strong tingle down her neck. In fact, her neck was beginning to tingle. Luna began to shake and she took a sharp breath and fell to her knees. They all rushed over to her and tried to help her up. Luna mumbled something like

"They…didn't…."

And she ran out the door jumping off the platform. In the distance a single gun fired and they all ran out the door and looked over the railing to the woods below. What they saw scared them and horrified them at the same time. Men with metal masks and muskets were wielding guns at the smaller nations. Luna was standing protectively over a girl with a pink dress and short blonde hair a purple bow. Alice watched as Luna shot arrows into the soldier's chest killing them. A boy with short blonde hair and a green uniform with a rifle over his shoulder grabbed the girl and carried her away. She was able to get a glimpse of his flag; it was completely red with a white cross in the middle. Next to her America jumped down and landed his boot in one the members of Section I face. From out of no where he pulled out a silver pistol and began shooting. The only difference between him and Luna is that he was shooting to wound, while Luna was shooting to kill. Luna did take her job seriously. Both Alice and Randal slid down the rope latter and was about to rush over to Luna when something else caught her eye. A soldier had his foot on a little boy's chest like he was a door step. The boy had shaggy dirty blonde hair and on the top of his head was placed a sailor's hat. He imminently reminded her of the little boy Peter from the town with the tunnel for trains. The soldier lowered his to the boys face about ready to shoot. Without thinking she ran over and rammed the man from Section I with her side. Two other men, nations, ran over and huddled around the boy for a few moments before the bigger one, which she now recognized as Sweden, picked him up and they ran. Sweden ran but the smaller man stopped and turned to face Alice. She's seen him around but never really met him. What did the others call him? Finland? Yes, it was Finland. He locked gazes with her for a few seconds, then nodded in silent thanks and ran after Sweden. Alice ran back over to where America and Luna where. From the looks of it Luna had taken a butt to the head. She was holding the side of her head and her hand was stained with blood. In her free hand she had a single pistol and was still firing to kill. After a while the numbers of Section I began to dwindle and they retreated. If you looked around the only bodies strewn were those of Section I, no countries were killed. But Alice knew they would be back. Next to her Luna collapsed to her knees. She ran over to help but something seemed to snap within Luna. She slapped her hand away and yelled

"This is your fault! If you hadn't come here this wouldn't have happened! I should've just let you die in the woods!"

Alice seemed a little thrown off by that. She was just frozen by it. America knelt down next to Luna and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not her fault. She couldn't help that-"

"Oh yes she could! You knew you could help us! You knew you could get us out of here! But NO! YOU HAD TO TAKE YOUR SWEET MOTHER FUCKING TIME BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! DON'T PRETEND I'M LYING! I CAN READ YOUR GOD DAMN MIND! HELPING US WOULD CASUE YOU MORE TROUBLE! YOU KNOW WHAT!"

She pointed to a ledge that led to the ground.

"GET THE FUCK OUTA HERE!"

At first Alice was shocked. But she gathered her self up and left, with Randal close behind her. When they were gone Luna slumped to the ground. As America helped her up she mumbled

"Why did I do that?"

Alfred let out a long sigh.

"You're under a lot of pressure lately. Plus you're normally calm centered but really you're just bundling up your emotions deep inside you. You had to snap some time, and now of all times would be understandable."

It was true. She did always hide her emotions. To her it was necessary to seem hard and strong, that way you don't become an easy target. It was one of her scares from fighting in the Revolution. She had fought in every war that America had been in. She had a lot of experience for a human, than again she wasn't exactly human. She sighed and knew what she had to do.

"Tell the others to gather up their things, we're moving out."

Alfred nodded. If those people, whoever they were, knew where they were, they would be back. They figured they would leave the site up, to throw off whoever was following them. Plus they didn't have time. Luna still holding her head walked in to China's cabin just as he was about to seal the last jar. China looked over at her and his eyes widened.

"Aiyaa Luna! 你怎么了？"( Nǐ zěnmeliǎo?)

Luna smirked slightly. She and China often talked back and forth in Chinese. It was one of the many skills Luna caught on over the last 200 years of her life.

"哦，？它什么都不是，只是一个较击中头部" (Ó, ? Tā shénme dōu bùshì, zhǐshì yīgè jiào jí zhòng tóu bù.)

China rolled his eyes and got out some bandages. Luna sat down on the floor and sat patiently as Yao bandaged her head. But she couldn't help but wonder.

"中国呢？" (Zhōngguó ne?)

"Hm?"

Luna took in a deep breath. "Am I experienced?"

China stopped for a moment. "Well, for a human."

"What about Alfred?"

Again China stopped. He and Alfred were good friends. He knew that while the young nation acted like an idiot most of the time there was a deep pain and sadness hidden beneath that almost impenetrable hide of his.

"I have to admit, for a nation as young as he is, he has been through a lot. I was nervous for him during the world wars, I thought he was too young to handle something like that, but he pulled out fine. All I know is that he's stronger than he appears."

Luna nodded. She knows all that by heart. She has fought beside the United States of America since he fought for independence. She knew that when she became his bodyguard that she could never have a normal life. But to her it was like to hell with normal. Normal was boring. She felt the bandage tighten around signaling that China was finished. Then she got a burst of inspiration.

"China?"

"Yes?"

"Meet me at the square in five minutes!"

And with that she got up and ran out the door. Yao sighed.

"Even with 4000 years of experience, I will never truly understand Americans."

Luna ran through the cabins until she gathered America, Romano, Italy, Germany, and Norway. She told them the same thing she told China, to meet her in the square in five minutes. In those five minutes she gathered up various supplies they would need for their journey. She jumped down from the platform into the square. The square was where the nations met for in a way "world meetings". When she saw that everyone was there she threw the packs down.

"Good evening gentlemen. As you know those people that attacked us were obviously from the "capitol", as Alice called it. Now while the others leave to a specific location I picked out personally we will hide here until those men return."

Italy raised his hand. "Um, I thought we were leaving to _avoid _the scary men."

"The others are leaving, but we will stay and hide. When the men return they will see that no one is here. They will most likely search the mountain and, of course, be unsuccessful. While they are searching we will hide in their trucks and we will be taken back to the capitol."

Romano stepped forward. "Then what?"

"Well, assuming we get that far, we will sneak into the intelligence building and possibly find Alice."

Norway raised his hand. "But won't I need to help Britain and Romania will transporting everyone away?"

"They can manage. I'll need you to help us with unexpected things along the way."

"What do you need us for?" Germany asked.

"Germany, I need your knowledge of their language. They speak English but that might just be a second language or it's mixed in with German. Romano, I'll need your terrible people skills to keep people off our backs. China, we're going to need your martial arts training and your healing ability. Norway, we're gonna need your magic. America, well, you got super strength, that always comes in handy. We got that?"

They all nodded. She explained that she left Japan in charge of everyone while they were gone. She had already explained the plan to Japan and he will explain it to everyone else.

"Now GO!"

With that they all hid in various areas of the small community they made. As night fell Luna could hear some foot soldiers move in. Those men had returned. They tried to ransack the place but there was nothing to take. The cabins were empty and the others were long gone. All there was were the flags that hung over the doorway. Luna looked over to where Norway was hiding and whistled. Seeing his signal, he waved his hand and he cast a temporary invisibility spell on all of them. Luna was about to jump from her tree when someone whispered.

"Where are you going?"

Startled, Luna fell out of her tree with a thud. The men looked over but saw nothing, so they returned to their search. Next to her Canada jumped down. In a hushed voice Luna said

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to help."

"What? What could you do?"

"I can turn invisible anytime I want."

Luna considered leaving him, but the invisibility thing might come in handy.

"Alright, you can come! Follow me."

She got up and ran down the path that leads out of the woods with Canada close behind her. At the bottom of the hill were huge trucks, just as she suspected. Sanding near the trucks everyone was waiting for her. When they saw Canada eyebrows raised.

"Oh shut up! He's coming with us!"

No one argued with it. They jumped into several different trucks waiting for the men to return. They were split up into teams. Germany and Italy being one, Romano and Canada being another, and America and China in another. Luna wouldn't be riding in the back of the trucks, she would hook herself to the bottom of one and in case they got caught she could stop one of the cars and make enough excitement for them to escape. Nor way would be by himself in a cargo cart, he would need space and privacy in order for the invisibility spell to work. Luna clanged desperately to the bottom of a truck as they moved. It was a couple times that she almost fell but lucky for her she didn't. She hoped and prayed that Alice wasn't angry with her, and that she was already at the capital. If she wasn't then that would cause a lot of problems on their half. It wasn't long before the road went from dirt to cobble stone. She readied herself for what was to come.

_Please forgive me Alice….._

**Well here it is! I am SO sorry it took so long for me to update! I honestly know how readers feel when they have to wait for another chapter! I do! Really! I plan to reveal a little something about our Luna. She is strong but has one weakness. Can you guess what it is? I'll give you a hint, it's similar with Randal's nightmares. Until then!**

_**~ladyknights**_

__** translations-**

**你怎么了- What happened?**

**哦，？它什么都不是，只是一个较击中头部- Oh? This is nothing, just a hit in the head**

**中国呢- China?**

**sorry if these arent accurate, i got them off of google**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: character death, fan character (only one!), slight gore**

**Pairings: slight Randal x Alice, various hinted**

It took all her will power not to fall asleep; if she did she would crash on the road. Luna was beginning to wonder if dangling by the bottom of a truck was the best thing to do. Oh well, she was already there and they were already moving. But her arms were beginning to become sore, just how far is the capitol? If she looked at her watch she would loose her grip but she guess they've been driving for a few hours. Though every once in a while she would look at herself to check if she was still invisible. Once in a while her body would be hazy but immediately she would become invisible again. When it started to rain she became nervous. Griping onto the truck was hard enough but became next to impossible with water and dirt spraying at you. The worst part was that the water was affecting her grip.

"_Just hold on! Just hold on! Just hold on!"_

She kept repeating the same sentence in her head.

"_Just hold on! Just hold on! If you don't hold on you'll fall!"_

She wasn't afraid of the pain that would come with the fall; pain becomes a little less than invalid when you almost experience death. She was afraid that if she lost her grip she would loose the truck and most likely have **no idea **where she was. But she could already feel her grip begin loosen. Then the road began to become bumpy and with each button she would let out a small gasp/yell. It was highly unlikely that anyone would hear her over this storm but it still made her muscles tighten. She looked in front of her and saw a deer in the road.

"_Oh shit."_

The driver slammed on his breaks and the truck swerved. That's when her grip of the bottom of the vehicle slipped and she slammed on the road. Luckily for her there were no cars behind them or she most likely would've been run over. She bounced a couple of times on the road before she finally slid to a stop. Her body was burning with pain just laying there but she still tried to sit up. Unfortunately she was only able to lift up her head oh so slightly so that she could see the truck drive away. She tried to reach for an arrow so she could bust one of the tires but her arms wouldn't work.

"_Damn it!" _She thought. _"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_

She began to feel light headed and realized that she must've cracked her skull open. She knew it would "miraculously heal" (as the humans call it) but she knew that if someone saw her they would probably try to help her. Again she tried to get up but neither her legs nor her arms would respond to her commands. So she just laid there letting the rain wash the blood away from her wounds. She wondered if it was acid rain, but thought it highly unlikely with this world's form of technology. Just before she blacked out she saw the faint lights of a city, she didn't have time to wonder about it before her eyes closed leaving nothing but blackness.

_*back in the truck*_

Alfred whipped his head to the back flap of their transport truck. He wasn't sure why but he felt like something was wrong, something was very wrong. He and Luna have had this mental connection for a long time and it comes in handy many times. So he tried to contact Luna to see if she was alright.

"_Luna! Hey Luna! Are you alright? What happened?"_

A little while back on the road Luna slightly stirred, but she didn't answer. This was when Alfred got worried. It wasn't like her to not respond.

"_Luna! Are you alright! If you are answer me! Luna! Luna!"_

It was no use, Luna wasn't answering him. Something had happened to her and he had to find her. He was about to get up when he felt someone grab his arm, it was China.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" it was just above a whisper so you could barely hear it.

"Something's not right, Luna won't respond to me. I think something happened to her."

A worried expression came over Yao's face. He and Luna where good friends and knew each other very well, plus Luna seems to have this understanding of him and the others. Maybe that's why America trusted her so much. "What do you think happened? Where is she anyways?"

Alfred shrugged. "She told me she was going to hang on to the bottom of one of the trucks in case we got caught."

Yao couldn't help but face palm. "Why are Americans so reckless? Does she know how dangerous that is?"

America nodded. "Of course she did, she always knows when something is going to be dangerous. Maybe she…..you don't think?"

"Think what?"

Alfred was horrified by the thought. Luna was strong but she wasn't a nation. But someone falls on any surface at that speed? Even for them it would hurt! "You don't think she…..fell?"

Yao's eyes widened in horror, he himself knew the wounds and pain that would most likely come with that. Plus there was a good chance that she was run over, not a fun way to go. She could be bleeding out in the middle of the road where anyone or anything could get her! He saw the look in Alfred's eyes and panicked.

"Alfred, you and I both know that we can't look for her until we get to the capitol. Maybe when we get there we can send someone to look for her."

The truck seemed to jump a little. The road became more solid and the sound of gravel was no longer there.

"Besides….." China said, "I think we're here."

It was true. He could hear the sound of civilians and carriages being driven around and in the distance you could hear the whistle of a train. Soon enough the car stopped and the soldiers began to file out. They also jumped out and looked for the others.

Luna was standing in a dark tavern, or at least that's what it looked like. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing an old brown dress with a white apron. It was funny; she hasn't worn cloths like that since…..well, before she became a soldier. Her dark hair was also longer to, like it used to be before she cut it. This wasn't reality, it was a dream. In the distance she heard a voice call her name, her real name. She had almost forgotten what it was other than it was the last word her brother spoke. Her brother…..he was calling her! She began running towards where the sound was coming from, yelling his name.

'_Alexander!'_

Again, he yelled her name. The sound was clearer so she figured she was getting closer.

'_Alexander!'_

She noticed that as she ran closer her clothing were changing and her hair seemed to be falling off by the ends. Again, she heard her brother call her name and she called back.

'_Alexander!'_

She looked down at herself and saw that she was in her patriot uniform. Her hair also felt lighter than it was a few seconds ago. She began to see a small speck of light in the distance, which was where the sound was coming from. It called to her.

'_Re*****'_

She ran faster, it was definitely her brother. Oh how she missed him so.

'_I'm coming Alexander! I'm coming!'_

The light became brighter and her name more clear.

'_Reb****'_

She was running so fast she felt her heart pound in her chest. She began to slow down and she realized that the light was a doorway. She stopped in front of it, wondering if she should go in. But once her name was called she jumped through the doorway. When her vision cleared she saw that she was surrounded by trees. It was very grey and it was very cold with the rain coming down. This place seemed familiar, but in a way that her senses her were screaming at her to run. But she ignored them; she had to find her brother! She rubbed her arms to warm them and began looking around. She must have been searching for an hour or so because it wasn't long before she became exhausted. That was odd, why was she this tired so quickly? It was almost as if she was human again. She heard a twig snap behind and turned hoping to see her brother. But instead she saw someone else. It was another patriot soldier but he had long red hair and pricing violet eyes, a lot unlike her brother who had short black hair and soft grey eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize who he was but by then it was too late. When he aimed his gun at her she turned to run but was shot. She screamed out in pain but she still ran. This time a bullet implanted her lung, then her arm, then her leg. As she ran she got dizzier and dizzier. The firing eventually stopped but she knew she was in some deep shit. She could feel herself dying from blood loss but first she wanted to get out of the woods and look for help. She saw a clearing in the distance and ran for it. She looked out and saw a field with grey plants bare from the harvest. She thought she saw a white commander's tent but she figured that she was hallucinating. She was only able to process her surroundings for a moment before she collapsed to the ground with a thud and blacked out. She saw a light in the distance once again, but this time it was coming to her. At first she thought it was the gates to heaven but as it got closer she realized that it wasn't a light, but a room. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. She was in a small room with a dresser, mirror, and a single window with lace curtains. It was dark in the room except for a single candle in the corner of the room. She got out of the bed that she was in only to realize that she was in a white nightgown. She looked around the room and saw that her cloths and her bow and arrows were gone. Great, just great! She looked out the door of her room and saw that there was alight downstairs. She stepped forward only to be greeted by pain. She cringed, but dealt with it. She limped out into the hall and towards the stairs…._stairs._ How was she going to go down stairs if she could barely walk? Well, she would have to try. The first step was fine but when she put her weight on it her leg gave away and she fell down the stairs.

_Ow._ She thought to her self.

She looked up and saw a woman about twenty with a little blonde girl sitting in a chair knitting. They stared at each other for a moment before the girl rushed over.

"Are you alright! I guess I was right about you being awake."

Luna shook her head confused. What happened? Where was she? The older women put down her work and helped me up.

"Oh dear, it looks like I have to change your bandages."

Bandages? Luna felt her head and was able to see that her head was wrapped in bandages. Actually so was her arms and legs and back. The women lead her over the couch and had her lay down. She told the girl to go get the first aid kit and introduced herself.

"My name is Ella; the little girl is Tzipora my daughter. You must be really confused so I'll talk slowly. Me and Tzipora were walking along the road when we saw you passed out and bleeding badly. So we took you back to our home and took care of your wounds."

Luna grabbed her wrist with a look of desperation. "Tell me, how long was I out?"

Ella thought for a little while. "Um, a few days; which is pretty good considering the condition you were in. I'm surprised you didn't die before me and Tzipora found you."

Luna sighed. "Yea, I guess you would call me lucky."

Ella laughed. "Well, you must have one good guardian angel looking after you."

Luna rolled her eyes. If she had a good guardian angel then why did she fall from the bottom of a truck? Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Now how was she going to get to the capitol?

"Ma'am, thank you for your kindness but I really need to get to the capitol."

Tzipora walked into the room and handed the first aid kit to her mother. "The capitol? Why would you want to go to the capitol?"

Luna raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Why not?"

"If you're going there to work you might as well turn back, they don't have any jobs there or homes. I hear that there are a lot of homeless people there to, or at least that's what my daddy tells us in his letters."

Luna looked at Ella and she sighed. "My husband went there to go look for some kind of work, but so far he's been out of luck. It seems like no one has a job these days. There are only two classes, rich and poor. Most people are poor. Everyone's hungry and homeless. There are soup kitchens but sometimes it just isn't enough."

Gee, that sounds awfully familiar. She still remembered those days where Alfred was sick. She didn't even see it coming either, it just happened over night, LITERALLY! Was that the same case for this country? Not the over night thing but the depression? Will they ever be able to get out of this? They do have a war relief until but that can only do so much. She wondered how bad it is exactly. Also if they do a have a human personification of their country is he or she sick too? Do they even have a human personification? Maybe they did, but she didn't know and for some reason she was keen on finding out.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I really am! Now if you look closely in this chapter you'll see I have a little foreshadowing, can you guess what it is? Review please!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


End file.
